shatteredworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Classes
The Shattered Worlds Mod team wanted to create a ship balance scheme that went beyond the vanilla LF/HF/VHF ship classes. The result, redefines the way players choose the ship they use. For many years, players across many servers tended to fly the same few ships, and more often than not they were of the VHF class. With this mod, we offer 10+ new fighter classes tailored to suit the player(s) needs, roleplay and/or the player(s) flying style. Fighter Class Vessels * Scouts: The scout class of fighter is generally for newer pilots who haven't aquired the funds to purshase a heaver ship. The hallmarks of this class are; extreme manuverablilty, excellent base speed, low shielding, low firepower ** Light Scout: Starter ship, all new pilots start the mod in this ship. While it does not provide much offensive firepower nor defensive shielding/armor, it is very fast and manuverable, allowing pilots to dodge and run from most threats within the secure areas of space ** Medium Scout: An affordable upgrade from the light scout class. This ship provides more offensive and defensive capablities, to allow pilots to engage in riskier(and more profitiable) ventures. ** Heavy Scout: The heavy scout offers an impressive mix of manuverablilty and good firepower. In fact, some elite pilots have used this ship with great effect when facing the less than manuverable fighter class ship. * Interceptor: The interceptor class of fighter is for one purpose, to catch other ships and pin them down till fighter support arrive. The hallmarks of this class are; great manuverablilty, oustanding base speed, medium shielding, medium firepower. ** Cruise Interceptor: The cruise interceptor has modified cruise engines which allow it to enter cruise in minimal time. Many police contraband patrols and pirates are known to have cruise interceptors integrated into their patrols. This gives them the capablity to catch thier prey and pin them down till the other fighters in the patrol can assist. ** Thrust Interceptor: The thrust interceptor utilizes dual thrusters to reach speeds of 320m/s and greater. Unfortunately the ships internal powerplant can not support long operation of such speeds and uses a special fuel commonly found in the lane racer sport. Therefore, the thrust interceptor must refuel its onboard tanks with this fuel after extended use. ** Combat Interceptor: The combat interceptor is a compromise between the combat fighter and the interceptor class. It offers a slight manuverablity advantage over fighters, a good speed advantage but in turn must compromise firepower and shielding. The combat interceptor is not intended as a full time combat vessel, but fits the bounty hunter or skirmish fighter role. * Combat Fighters: The fighter class are the mainstay of combat craft in the SW mod. If something needs to be killed, more than likely fighters will play a big part in it. The hallmarks of this class are; high shielding, high firepower, good durablity. ** Fast Attack Fighter: The fast attack fighter is a heavier compromise of the interceptor and combat fighter class. Its speed and manuverability advantages aren't as signifigant as the combat interceptor nor are its concessions in regard to firepower and defensive capablity. ** Superiority Fighter: The superiority fighter is designed to combat other fighters. It offers the most powerful gun mounts and heaviest shielding capability of the fighter class. However, it lacks the speed and agility of smaller craft; a veteran pilot in a smaller, more manuverable class can easily destroy a superority fighter if facing a less skilled opponent ** Multirole Fighter: The multirole fighter is a watered down superiority fighter with the capability to fire torpedos to combat capital ship craft. * Light Bomber: The light bomber is designed to combat capital ships with its impressive loadout,heavy armor and powerful shields. However, the light bomber is easy prey for fighters, and requires a fighter escort to effectively carry out its mission Please note: Cap ships have yet to be integrated into the mod. As soon as capships are completed, the bombers will be come a viable option. Please be advised, all Light Bombers currently ingame will be rebalanced once we've finished implementing all the capship content. Such rebalancing will be the result of extensive test on our test server. Freighters and Trading Vessels * Non-capital Freighters: The non capital freighters are the most common type of freighters seen within the Shattered Worlds Mod. Although they do not have the cargo capacity of the larger transport or trains, they have better handling, the ability to carry weaponry and they can dock on any base or planet. ** Transit Freighter: Small, cost effective and reliable. Good for any beginning Merchant. ** Utility Freighter: All purpose trader with a good balance of speed and defensive capabilities with a medium size hold. ** Longhaul Freighter: Slow, large, very good defense capabilities, large hold, designed for long high risk freighting missions on the fringe of space. Most attempts to attack this ship will end badly for fighters unless they have backup or support. ** Gun Runner: Fast, highly maneuverable, but has only small hold. Typically used for smuggling or courier missions. o Transport: Slow, cumbersome, massive hold, downsized defense capabilities. This class is as large as you can get before becoming a cap-ship pilot. * Capital Freighters: Capital freighters are very expensive and require allot of resources to protect. Most often cap-freighters are owned by exclusive shipping corporations or very rich individuals. In an effort to maximize cargo space, ship engineers have designed little in the way of protection for capital freighters. It is highly advisable that captains piloting these ships have suitable fighter escort to clear out any hostiles. ** Heavy Transport: Dedicated freighter used to ship massive quantities of goods within a house. ** Train: Dedicated freighter used to ship massive quantities of goods throughout the sector. ** Large Train: Dedicated freighter used to ship massive quantities of goods throughout the sector. ** Super Train: The largest known freighter known to exist. Mining and Utility Vessels * Utility Craft: Utility craft are the workers of Sirius. These small craft are capable of performing a variety of tasks. Most often vessels of this category are employed as drones for mining but have been seen performing light combat and service roles as well. ** Combat Service Vehicle: Small, cost effective and reliable. Can be used as a makeshift fighter in a pinch but excels at the collection of raw resources. ** Heavy Utility Vehicle: HUV?s are fragile and dependant on shields. Assets include a generous cargo capacity and the ability to store extra consumables. * Capital Miners: These impressively sized vessels were built for the sole purpose of collecting large amounts of raw resources. Unlike cap-freighters, miners are required to stay in potential hostile territory for long periods of time. All cap-miner are lightly armed and heavily armoured. Most often cap-miners are owned by state funded mining corporations or powerful mining guilds. Private owners tend to face stiff competition. ** Light Extractor Extremely ore miner used in most mining operstions. ** Medium Extractor: A dedicated ore miner, extractors are ships most miners in Sirus aspire to obtain. ** Heavy Extractor: An impressive sight to behold, mobile refineries are capable of making most ships feel small. Due to extreme cost and size these vessels are rare and usually work with a group of smaller utility vehicles. Capital Warship Vessels * Descriptions forthcoming once we've finished implementing all content and added them to the mod. Capships will not be in the initial release. Once the developed content is integrated into the mod, we will test it extensively, release it as a minor update and then update this thread accordingly.